fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Felthona
The Twisted and Corrupt The Felthona come in many varieties, none of which are pleasant. The transformation of these more willing souls to the twisting living beings is spurred on by the corruption the Deor have spread throughout the Thonafold. As one of the essences of creation, this plane tends to take a special kind of hold on the dark souls that wander through it. To many of these damned entities, the draw of new life is simply to great to resist. The raw force of chaotic creation combined with the corruption of the Deor and vileness of the soul twist together to create a new entity. As beings of chaotic nature, the Felthona take on many different shapes, sizes and varieties. The Church of Heos says that the more willing the recipient soul, the more powerful the Felthona is due to the raw amount of the Thonafold's creative will being channeled into a willing recipient. To this, there appears to be truth, though certainly some types of Felthona are more common than others and many of them have traits that vary as well depending on their own depravities. While on the Thonafold, it believed by most that these beings are immortal - unable to be slain outright. This is only partially true. The Deor often visit the Thonafold for myriad reasons, none of which are good. The Deor enjoy using the Felthona for pleasure, warfare and ways to gain entrance to the Kanafold amongst others. To the Deor, most Felthona are not much better than simple toys, and at times these toys do "break". Under normal circumstances, this results in the soul once again being forced to travel the fold as an essence once again. Since these same essences have already once before longed for life, they are likely to do so again and so reform into a new Felthona - quite often the same as the one before. The Felthona are impulsive, hedonistic in the extreme, selfish and wantonly violent. They are the worst of a soul who longed so much to indulge in their vices again as to invite further corruption into their very being. While some may show more patience or restraint in how they visit these vices, but they are ultimately still remorseless being who care nothing but for themselves and the moment. The time spent in near immortality in the Thonafold often pushes this to extreme levels of zeal. While some are well and truly cowardly bullies, there are also many who have no fear of the notion of death even in the Kanafold - believing their "status" makes them immortal. The truth, however, is that in the Kanafold, Felthona are very much alive and the things they do death is very real, as some surviving victims might attest. Such is their bearing and behavior that most common folk don't discern the difference between Deor and Felthona. Some Common Felthona As varied as they are, there are also some Felthona who are much more common than others - though no less dangerous. * Orc * Goblin * Kobolt * Ogre ** Oni Some Less Common Felthona * Bedrir: ' * 'Falsdyger ** Falsdyger, Large ** Falsdyger, Huge ** Falsdyger, Gargantuan * Eikelris: